Patriarca Sage
by AlmaV
Summary: Todos tenemos pasados que se basan en recuerdos, unos más felices y otros más amargos, pero que al fin y al cabo son la razón de lo que somos hoy en día. ¿Qué recuerdos podrían pertenecer al Patriarca Sage?


¡Muy buenas, gente! n.n Bueno, sólo quiero decir que estoy encantada de estar aquí y espero que esta primera historia que publico en Internet sea bien recibida y que os guste . Ah, y que dejéis comentarios por favor ^^

Sin más dilación, _ecce_ aquí la "obra". ¡Espero que disfrutéis!

* * *

_Santuario de Atenea, 1740 (3 años antes del comienzo de la Guerra Santa)_

StarHill, un lugar reservado sólo para el Patriarca, dónde las estrellas están al alcance de la mano y la paz inunda el espíritu, el viento del pasado susurra al alma y sus palabras anegan el corazón. Un lugar donde el Santuario queda visto en sólo una mirada. Un lugar de refugio a las tormentas internas.

Atenea ya había reencarnado en la joven Sasha, una niña de escasos once años. Ella tendría que liderar a su ejército de caballeros, cada uno protegido por su constelación, para derrotar a todos los obstáculos que se interpusieran en sus caminos para hacer de la Tierra un lugar seguro, lleno de amor, comprensión y paz.

Todavía faltaban caballeros y se acababa el tiempo para que comenzara la nueva Guerra Santa contra el Dios del Inframundo, aquel que desea teñir de oscuridad y desolación el planeta: Hades. Y estaría acompañado por su propio ejército de espectros, además de la incondicional ayuda de los dioses gemelos del Sueño y la Muerte. Sí... aquellos dos... aún los recordaba. Hacía más de doscientos años que, en aquel mismo lugar, su hogar, habían derramado la sangre de innumerables compañeros de armas, de sus hermanos. Más de doscientos años con el sabor de la amargura en su boca y con los ojos iluminados por el deseo de venganza, vengar a aquellos que aunque no fueran los más fuertes, ni los más rápidos ni los más hermosos eran los más nobles y valientes, los más justos y los más afables. Algunos más brutos, demasiados altaneros y orgullosos, y mientras otros más sensibles, sensatos y disciplinados. Pero todos con la misma férrea voluntad de dar su propia vida por la Diosa, por la Tierra, por la causa y por un futuro mejor. Por la esperanza, y por las generaciones futuras.

-Por los jóvenes que inundan con sus cosmos estos recintos sagrados, llenos de energía y nuevos pensamientos, dispuestos ellos también a dar su vida sin pensarlo. Ellos son la esperanza que necesitamos para ganar esta amenaza que cada día nos acecha más de cerca, la clave para derrotar de una vez a nuestro Enemigo. Ellos son la luz que guiarán al mundo.

El patriarca Sage miraba al Santuario con nostalgia. Pensar que él también fue un caballero, uno de los más temidos y respetados. Hace doscientos cincuenta años, él fue Sage de Cáncer, caballero dorado, guardián de la cuarta casa zodiacal. Conocido por sus títulos y aún más por sus conocimientos y su personalidad tranquila y sabia. Recordaba los días de entrenamiento, cuando no era ni más ni menos que un joven desgarbado, y cuando era un niño, en las montañas de Jamir.

Una sonrisa se hizo presente en el rostro apergaminado del anciano. La vida en Jamir era mucho más fácil y tranquila que ahora. _"Como suele pasar cuando todos somos niños"_, pensó el Patriarca. Añoraba las puestas de sol entre las escarpadas cimas, los vientos tibios de abril que ya olían a flores... pensó en la primera vez que tomó de la mano a una chica. _"¿Cómo se llamaba...? ¿Nina? ¿Nami? No, no era así... Dioses, me estoy haciendo viejo..." _Unos ojos avellana y una cabellera cobriza aparecieron en su mente. La piel tostada, las manos finas, y esa sonrisa... ¿cómo olvidarse de su sonrisa? Fue la única mujer (aunque en ese caso, niña) con la que compartió unos instantes de felicidad en su vida. No como su hermano mayor, que no paraba de ir y venir de Rodorio en las madrugadas, con el pelo y los ropajes revueltos. Una vez le pilló en una taberna a las tres de la mañana con una mujer demasiado maquillada y ostentosas joyas que no paraba de susurrar en su oído. Pero gracias a eso recordó que aparte de ser caballeros, seguían siendo hombres...

** [Flashback]**

-¡Sage, hermano! Únete a la fiesta, ven, no te quedes ahí parado, que entra el frío- Hakurei saludó a su hermano con la mano que sostenía la cerveza, mientras que la otra seguía sujetando firmemente la cintura de la morena.

-Hakurei, ¿qué haces aquí? Tu maestro te anda buscando -dijo el peliblanco sin moverse de su puesto.

-Boo, ese carcamal piensa que sigo siendo un crío. ¡Ya soy un hombre, puedo ir adonde plazca sin dar explicaciones a nadie!- aclaró antes de dar un largo trago a su bebida.

-Te recuerdo que sigues siendo menor de edad, no es bueno que tomes alcohol -le recriminó.

-¿Y qué diferencia va a haber a que beba hoy a dentro de dos años? ¡Voy a seguir siendo el mismo! -alegó mientras depositaba la jarra en la mesa y apretaba contra él a la morena, la cual emitió una falsa risa de inocencia.

-Por un lado, que al menos será legal; y por otro, que dentro de dos años tendrás más juicio que ahora y no te juntarás con la primera "mujer alegre" que se te acerque -al decir estas palabras el Santo de Altar detuvo los arrumacos que predicaba a la mujer sentada en su regazo para dedicarle una fría mirada a su gemelo. Estuvieron así por unos instantes hasta que el caballero de plata esbozó una cínica sonrisa.

-Je... Seiji, al contrario que a ti, a mí me gusta pasar un buen rato en compañía al final de la jornada, sin viejos que den órdenes, sin responsabilidades, sin obligaciones... quiero olvidarme, por tan sólo unos instantes, de que soy un caballero al servicio de Atenea para volver a ser un hombre. Un hombre que disfruta del placer de la bebida y de las mujeres, aunque éstas no gocen de buena reputación -a medida que fue hablando su semblante adoptó un rictus serio. Sage se sorprendió por el dolor en las palabras de su hermano, jamás habría imaginado que ser caballero y que le privasen del tipo de vida de los hombres mundanos le afectara tanto. Abrió la boca, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Hakurei continuó-. Pero, ¿qué vas a saber? Tú, Sage, destinado a obtener un alto puesto dentro de la orden del Santuario, el que siempre acata las órdenes, respetado por sus compañeros y temido por sus adversarios...

-Tú también eres respetado y temido, hermano. Todos en el Santuario te quieren, además de que tienes mucho más potencial que yo para conseguir un pues...

-¡Por favor, Seiji! No intentes quedar como un santurrón a base de falsa modestia -el peliblanco sonrió con amargura y su frente se crispó.

La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo. El caballero de cáncer dirigió su vista al suelo. Le dolía que su propio hermano pensase que sus palabras sólo fueran adornos, que pensara que en verdad dijera ese tipo de cosas para quedar bien ante los demás. Apretó los puños y a mandíbula.

-Le diré a tu maestro que no tardarás en llegar, que querías tomar el aire -susurró al fin-. Te veré mañana, Hakurei.

Guió sus pasos hacia la salida y cerró con sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido. No vio como su hermano dejaba la cerveza en la mesa y se apretaba el puente de la nariz. Su acompañante le acarició la mejilla, pero sólo recibió un chasqueo de molestia por parte del peliblanco. Comprendió que esa noche, el caballero de plata de Altar no sería su cliente.

Sage subía los escalones hacia la zona de ingreso al Santuario. La armadura le pesaba como nunca le había pesado, y la rabia y la decepción le envenenaban por dentro. Pero, a fin de cuentas, era su hermano, estaba borracho, y lo peor de todo era que tenía razón. Puede que él fuera un lamebotas y no se diera cuenta debido a la continuidad con que lo hacía, que fuera un amargado que se había olvidado de los placeres de la vida... que se había olvidado de vivir...

-Acabo de ver a mi maestro. Gracias a tu mentirijilla he podido aclarar un poco la cabeza y la embriaguez- el dorado se detuvo, pero no volvió la vista atrás.

-No te acostumbres. Sólo ha sido por hoy -y continuó con su caminata.

Otro incómodo silencio reinó entre ambos. Casi se podía oír el acelerado pulso del caballero de plata.

-¡Por Atenea, Seiji! ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¿Quieres oír cómo me disculpo? ¡Pues bien, lo siento! ¿Quieres que no vuelva a ir de tabernas a las tres de la mañana? ¡Te prometo que no volveré a hacer!

-¡No es eso! -levantó la voz a la vez que se encaraba a su gemelo- ¡Me da igual que te vayas a las tantas del Santuario, me da igual que vayas a emborracharte, y me da igual la compañía con la que te rodees! ¿Acaso me vas a decir ahora que quieres el perdón de un lameculos, de un amargado? ¡Venga ya!

El mayor corrió a su lado y le agarró del brazo al ver como estaba retomando su camino. El otro intentó zafarse, pero el caballero rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del dorado.

Sage se quedó quieto, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que compartió un abrazo con su hermano. Era algo que había extrañado sobremanera, pero jamás lo diría en voz alta.

-Nunca pensé que fueras un lameculos. Nunca pensé que fueras un amargado. Nunca pensé que no fueras un hombre por no querer beber cerveza ni acostarse con mujeres. Y jamás he pensado ni podré pensar que seas la clase de hombre que antepone su deber sin importarle los sentimientos de los demás. Eres el ejemplo perfecto de la rectitud, del honor... mientras que yo no soy más que un niñato inmaduro que no se atrevió a ascender de rango por miedo a las responsabilidades que eso conllevaba.

-Hermano...

-Calla, que estoy inspirado -notó como una sonrisa surcaba el rostro de su gemelo y en la suya propia-. Sé que no soy maduro, que soy un irresponsable al que le gusta demasiado la juerga, pero tú eres mi ejemplo a seguir, la estrella que me guía cuando no tengo fuerzas para seguir, y te aseguro que mientras te tenga a ti, no estaré perdido... mientras te tenga a ti, nada estará perdido.

Esas palabras bastaron para que el enfado del caballero dorado se extinguiera y se animara a abrazar a su hermano de la misma manera, y por una vez en toda la noche, un cálido silencio les rodeó.

**[Fin flashback]**

Ahora caminaba por los pasillos del templo del Patriarca. Sus pasos resonaban entre los muros de mármol blanco, provocando un continuo eco que marcaba un paso seguro y tranquilo. Pronto otros pasos se mezclaron con los suyos.

-¡Eh, viejo! ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Llevo toda la tarde buscándote!-una voz conocida y un brillo dorado aparecieron ante él.

-¿Y para qué me buscabas? -preguntó el peliblanco con suma serenidad.

-¿Eeeh? ¿Resulta que ya no te queda memoria, viejo? -una sonrisa burlona iluminó el rostro del actual caballero de Cáncer y discípulo del que lo fue en su día.

Un golpe seco resonó en la estancia.

-¡AUCH! ¿¡Pero qué te pasa a ti, viejo!? -Manigoldo se rotaba la coronillas tras el certero golpe de su maestro.

-Nunca cambiarás...- al terminar su suspiro abrió los ojos y reparó en el cuello del joven- Manigoldo, ¿qué es eso morado que hay en tu cuello?

-Ah, ¿esto? -dijo señalándolo- Es un _chupetón_. ¿Es que acaso no has visto nunca uno, maestro?

Otra vez una sonrisa socarrona de su discípulo se hizo presente. Una gotita de sudor apareció en la arrugada frente del anciano al verse descubierto. Es decir, no es que jamás hubiese visto uno, es que hacía **tanto** **tiempo** que no veía uno que se había olvidado de cómo eran.

-¿Q-Qué tonterías dices? Es sólo que tengo las vista cansada... -dijo intentando disimular- A propósito, ¿se puede saber quién...? -le susurró al oído.

-¿En serio quieres saberlo? -la lentitud y agravada voz con la que dijo aquellas palabras le hicieron cambiar de idea instantáneamente.

-Definitivamente no cambiarás -rió sacudiendo la cabeza. Miró cómo su alumno hacía lo mismo y le fue imposible no ver a su hermano de joven, con la misma actitud arrogante y bromista. La emoción inundó su alma y acarició el pelo del italiano como hacía cada vez que se emocionaba o su alumno le enorgullecía con alguna palabra o hecho que hubiera realizado. El joven se quedó mirando extrañado al anciano.

-Manigoldo, ¿a qué se debía que me estuvieras buscando?

-¡Ah! -el mencionado se sobresaltó- Era Sasha, estaba algo inquieta porque no aparecías y una de las doncellas me obligó a ir en tu búsqueda.

-Ya veo... así que fue _esa_ doncella... -el italiano le miró sin comprender- la que te hizo _eso._

El caballero de Cáncer se sonrojó levemente y rió al verse descubierto.

-Ya decía yo que era raro que hicieras caso a una mujer... y más que lo hicieras sin quejas.

-Eh, que quejas hubo, pero luego me amenazó con... bueno... creo que te lo puedes imaginar ¡jaja!

-Intenta no hacerle daño, ¿de acuerdo? -miró directamente a los ojos de su discípulo con una sonrisa de súplica- A no ser que por fin...

-Naa, no es del todo mi tipo... pero -el caballero se puso serio (o por lo menos en un estado que no fuera altanero) y correspondió a la sonrisa de su maestro-, no le haré daño. O por lo menos, se lo intentaré decir con tacto.

Compartieron una última sonrisa, como si fueran padre e hijo. El patriarca quitó la mano de la cabeza del canceriano y fue directo a los aposentos de Atenea mientras Manigoldo le miraba irse. Sí, Sage era como un padre para él, pero nunca lo reconocería, al igual que el patriarca nunca le diría que le quería como a un hijo, porque esas cosas no se dicen, y menos dos hombres orgullosos como eran ambos. Y con este pensamiento, cada cual se fue a visitar a aquella que le estaba esperando: una porque estaba preocupada, y otra... porque, bueno... Manigoldo de Cáncer era un gran seductor.


End file.
